


In a Simple, Perfect Moment

by orphan_account



Series: Wesper Microfics [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, i love my small gay bois, it’s gay, this is literally only 200 words long, um, wesper!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wesper in 200 words.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Wesper Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	In a Simple, Perfect Moment

“You smell like chocolate-covered strawberries,” Jesper said as he swept Wylan up into one of his too tight hugs that Wylan not-so-secretly loved.

“Jes.” Wylan grunted. “Let go.”

“Wait a moment...” Jesper’s gray eyes bore into his. “Have you been eating chocolate strawberries without me?”

Wylan laughed. 

Jesper released him to clutch his chest dramatically. “How could you?”

“Maybe I’m just naturally that delicious?” Wylan squeaked. It came out awkward, like a question. He could already feel the flush rising to his cheeks.

Jesper leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Points for the effort,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm.” Wylan just leaned against him, resting the side of his face against Jesper’s chest. He could hear his heart beating. 

“Hello, my perfect Merchling,” Jesper said, pressing another kiss to Wylan’s temple.

“Hey,” Wylan responded. He wrapped his arms around Jesper. His Jesper.

“All I get is a ‘hey’?”

“You’ll be getting more than that.”

Jesper let out a choked laugh, and his cheeks reddened. Wylan could feel his face turning a much more brilliant shade of vermillion as he realized what he had just said.

Wait a moment... Was he– Had he– 

He had.  


Wylan had made Jesper blush.


End file.
